Tragic To The Unknown
by Love123456789
Summary: When a young girl undergoes a tragic event her life changes. From being in England to going to a strange, new land meeting the kings and queens to being injured. Will she ever get back to England? More importantly will she want to go back? If she does, will her love go with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Chronicles of Nania don't belong to me. They belong to C.S Lewis. I only own my characters:Alexandra and her friends.  
********Key-  
****  
A/N-Bold,_Narnian speaking-bold italized_,**_narnian thinking-italized_**,**english talking-normal**,**english thinking-underlined. **I hope you enjoy this. **

Ally,Alexandra to those who knew her, was making dinner. The 16 year old British girl had been making dinner since she was 9. Her parents ofton payed no attention to her. Her father was a very important politician and her mother didn't care for her. Alexandra was making spaghetti and meatballs with a side of carrots. Alexandra was a plain young lady with no earrings or jewelry adorning her except for a small ring. Alexandra had tan skin and shoulder length wavy brown hair. Her tan skin made her the outcast of the family. Her mother and father both had pasty white skin. Not to mention her poor grades which were A's and B's.

She drained the water and put the spaghetti and sauce onto plates with carrots next to it. She set the plates and said"Dinner's ready!" She called out. They sat down and had a fairly quiet dinner. "So Ally how are your grades?" Her mother asked. Alezandra scowled quietly. She hated that nick name. "Good. I got A's on my tests." She said. That was it no: _how was your day? Meet any friends? _Alexaxdra had no friends. She opted to read books and ride horses. However the time she got to ride was very minimum. Finally dinner was done. Alexandra took her plate and utensils to the sink were she washed them before going upstairs to her room. "Do your homework!" Her mother demanded. Alexandra sighed. Her parents wanted her teachers to give her more homework. She didn't need any more homework nor did she want any. She had no homework anyway but she sighed and closed the door. Alexandra flopped down on her small bed and sank into the bed before grabbing a book. She had read them so many times she knew it by heart. She flipped to the first page and began to read escaping into a world of fiction were she wouldn't need to worry about anything. When she finished the book it was 10:00. She turned off the lights and pulled back the covers but not before praying to God. She tossed and turned for about 30 minutes. Alexandra sighed. She couldn't sleep. The busy streets of Finchley keeping her busy. Finally she fell alsleep dreaming of a foreign land were kings and queens ruled over a beautiful land. She didn't know why she was dreaming about the strange land but it caused her no nightmares. However the dream changed to the kings and queens in a land were bombs were dropping. Alexandra woke up with a start breathing heavy like she had just ran a mile. She glancd at the clock on her bedstand. Alexandra sighed when she saw the red numbers on the clock stating that it was was 5 in the morning. Alexandra went back to bed. The girl was woken up by her alarm clock at 7. She got up and got dressed in jeans and a light purple three-quarter sleeve shirt.

Alexandra went downstairs and made her sandwhich for lunch. She put her lunch by the door and checked her bag to make sure she had everything for school and that it was done. She double checked i and then got herself a choclate muffin for breakfast. Alexnadra glanced at the clock. It was 7:20. She still had 10 minutes to finish her muffin and get her shoes on before she needed to be outside for the bus. It was warm. 60 degrees. Only not even a month till school was let out for summer. Alexandra couldn't wait. She finished her muffin and put on her tennis shoes. She laced them up and got her backpack and lunch. She left the house and got on the bus for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra sat down on an empty seat and stared out the window looking at the scenery pass by. Her bag next to her. Finally the 30 minute drive was over. She was almost the farthest away from school so she got picked up early and dropped off early. The bus pulled into the school and the doors opened. Alexandra grabbed her bag and slung it over her right shoulder. It wasn't that heavy. Alexandra got up and started to walk off the bus. However a person behind her,an annoying boy, pushed her when she was going to the steps. She stumbled and went towards the ground bracing herself for the impact that was sure to come.

Instead the ground opened up and she disappeared right into the ground. Alexandra didn't have time to be amazed at it for she was falling towards the ground. She managed to land on her back and got up. She looked around for her bag but couldn't find it. It looked to be spring.

She wondered where she was. However she couldn't ask for she was soon surrounded by soldiers of some sort. They circled her like predators on wounded prey. One had a sword up to her throat. A sword! Alexandra glanced down at her shoes thankful she was wearing heels. She lashed out catching the man in the groin. She managed to skirt around the other two and vault onto a horse but not before the two soldiers had their arrows notched letting them aim right into her shoulder.

Alexandra let out a piercing loud scream as the arrows buried themselves in her shoulder. "Come on." She murmured to the horse kicking the horse gently into a gallop . She had no idea where she was going but anywhere away from them. She ducked as more arrows flew over her head. She urged the bay mare to go faster. "What do you think I am? A Thoroughbred?!" The mare replied. Alexandra looked shocked. "You...talk...horse." She managed to get out. "Yes I'm a talking horse daughter of Eve. Most of us talk here in Narnia." "Narnia, daughter of Eve?" She questioned. "Well you are a human are you not?" The mare said. "Whats your name? I'm Alexandra." The girl asked. "Poplar." They stopped talking. Poplar stumbled over something jarring Alexandra's shoulder. Alexandra let out a hiss of pain. Poplar started to tire. They stopped. She couldn't hear the hoof beats anymore. "I think we're safe." Alexandra said dismounting from the mare. She let out a cry of pain again as the arrows jarred her shoulder when she got off. "Thanks for your help." Alexandra walked over to a rock and grasped the arrow with her other hand. Her shoulder throbbed. "Damn." She said.

A twig snapped. 4 people emerged. They all wore crowns. 2 men and 2 women. "Who are you?" Alexandra asked. A blond-haired man countered. "We should ask you the same." "I'm Alexandra and you are?" "King Peter." The blond man said. The boy to his right gave a bow and said "King Edmund. " "Queen Susan." The tallest women said. "Queen Lucy." Alexandra sighed. She let her hand fall to her hip. Alexandra turned to walk away to find someplace where she could pull out the arrows. "Oh! Your hurt!" Queen Lucy exclaimed. "Lucy do you have your cordial?" Kind Peter asked."No I left it at Cair Paravel." Lucy said. "Ed hold her steady." Alexandra shook her head. "No thankyou your majesties." "You need to get the arrows out and you obviously can't do it." Edmund countered forcing her to sit down on the rock. He held her tightly incase she struggled. "Just get it over with King Peter." Alexandra muttered. "I'm sorry but this'll hurt a lot." Peter said. Alexandra gritted her teeth muttering profanities as the arrow came out. "Damn." She swore again. She kept swearing untill the other arrow came out. "There." King Peter said. "Thanks King Peter." Alexandra said. Queen Susan asked. "Do you know if the war is over?" "What war?" Alexandra asked confused. "World War 2." Lucy answered. She thought back to her history text books. "Oh yes. It's over in 1945." She watched as the kings and queens faces lit up. "Why don't you come with us? You can live with us at the Cair." Lucy said looking at Peter for his permission. Peter nodded. Lucy began jumping up and down. "Please? Please? Pleaseeee?" Lucy said doing a cute face at Alexandra. Alexandra looked at the others. "Are you sure your majesties?" The others nodded. "Ok Queen Lucy." Lucy smiled. "Yay!" Lucy said.

"Come on." Lucy said taking her over to the horses. Lucy mounted up and waited for Alexandra to do the same. Alexandra walked over to Poplar. Peter came over to help but she waved him off. She checked the girth and took the reins in on hand with some mane and put her other hand on the back of the saddle. She ignored the pain. She put her foot in the stirrup and mounted up with gracefulness. She held the reins in one hand. "I hope you can neckrein Poplar."Alexandra said. The two girls waited for the kinds and Susan to get mounted. "You don't have to call us Queen,King or your majesties. Susan,Peter,Edmund and Lucy are fine." Lucy said to Alexandra. "Ok Lucy." Alexandra said. The other 3 leiges mounted up. Alexandra and Polar followed Peter and his horse. Susan was by Alexandra chatting. "Hw did you get arrows in your shoulder. "I fell because someone pushed me and i wound up. Three soldiers had me surrounded. I managed to kick one of them and steal Poplar The other two had bows and arrows and fired them at me." Alexandra exclaimed. "We'll get your shoulder bandaged once we get to Cair Paravel." Susan said. Alexandra knew the wound was bloody. She only hoped whoever bandaged her didn't see the scares she had gotten from being bullied and beaten when her parents were drunk. She knew they weren't pretty.


End file.
